The Doctor's Lost Story
by we-say-allonsy
Summary: Ten has a new companion. Well three companions. Well two companions and a hostage. After taking them along to other worlds, he regrets his decision of inviting them. He tries to get them to want to go home, but the Doctor can't help but fall in love with one of them...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I didn't realize how much I was staring at him until he looked up. Adam was beautiful. Almost everything about him was perfect. He had tan skin, a fit body, and dreamy eyes that sent me into a trance. Almost everything was perfect. Everything but one thing: he was gay.

Now it's not like it's been some big secret kept from me. Adam and I have been best friends since we were fourteen, which was when I moved into his flat complex. He already knew he didn't like girls, and was constantly bullied for it. I, for one, was annoyed at the idiots who tormented him day after day. One day, I saw Adam corned by two people; Patrick and Bridgett. I knew both of them and I was never very fond of them. Patrick held Adam while Bridgett kissed him to see if he would like it. When she got bored of that, she punched him in the stomach. Patrick let go and Adam fell to the ground. I saw Patrick try to take another swing at him, but I stepped in before he could connect. I'm not sure what went on next, but it ended with Bridgett running and Patrick on the ground yelling about his 'broken nose'. Then I saw Adam. He was still on the ground, shaking. I helped him up and once his head stopped spinning, he hugged me. I hugged him back and walked him to my flat.

Now Adam is dating a guy named Alistair, who isn't a big fan of me. Adam wants us all to be friends and hang out all the time, but Alistair is NOT social. The night usually ends with Adam and me talking about a movie or sport and then Alistair putting his arm around Adam and walking away.

"Jess, come on." He said in a smooth voice. "Jessie, what are you staring at?" I finally came back to reality to see Adam sitting very close to me. "Come on Jess, we have to clock out and go home." We both work at a diner in London, and have a flat together. "Alistair is going to meet us at the restaurant." His smile is so beautiful; I didn't even remember that we had dinner plans with Alistair. Great. "Oh. Alright, yeah, I was just tired." I tried to sound convincing, but he saw through it. "Are you okay? We don't have to go if you're feeling sick." He put one arm around me and felt my forehead for a fever. "No, no, I'm fine. And if I suddenly feel sick then you guys can just go and have a real date." Adam's eyes narrowed. "Okay, I know that Alistair isn't your biggest fan, but you know how much he means to me. Can you please try to get along with him?" _I have tried, Adam!_ I smiled, "For you? Of course!"

We walked down two streets to our flat. Walking with Adam was amazing, even though we weren't talking much. We got in and started to prepare for our dinner. Adam came out of his room in a simple, purple shirt and tight pants. Even when he was in his simplest outfits, I could stare for hours.

We walked down three streets and went into some restaurant I couldn't remember the name of. Alistair was waiting at a table set for three with his head in his hands. He looked extremely upset. Adam went over and gave him a hug. Alistair accepted the hug, but stared at me with hard eyes. I bit my lip. "So how long did it take this one to get ready?" He wasn't asking anyone in particular. Adam spoke for me, "Calm down, it was my fault. It takes a long time to look this good." I laughed, but Alistair held his face. Then we all sat down to order.

Dinner was horrible. Adam and I were the only ones talking, as usual. But after dinner was over, Alistair paid his portion and left without saying goodbye to either of us. Adam looked slightly hurt, so I reached for his hand to hold. "He seemed a little upset from the start. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." Adam nodded. Then he let his head fall.

Ever since Adam started dating Alistair, Adam has started to be more insecure. He's always trying to impress Alistair.

I stood up and told Adam that we should get home. It was almost complete silence walking home until Adam spoke up,

"Jess I need to ask you something. Do you think Alistair's a good guy?"

I looked at him, confused. "Why do you ask that? You're the one dating him."

"Well yeah," He smiled and ruffled his hair, "But, tonight, I was thinking. He treated you horribly. I felt like he didn't respect either of us. And I don't want—" He paused.

"Don't want what, Adam?"

He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. I stopped too, and when I did, he gave me a huge hug. I was surprised at first, but his coat was so warm and I could feel his breath on me. He sorta pulled away, but still held me at arm's length.

"I just wanted to say that you've been such a great help to me through everything. I—"

And before he could finish, something incredible happened. There was a blue flash of light and a very loud screech. Then there was a huge crash. I couldn't believe what I saw. It looked like a blue 1960s telephone box. I ran towards the crash and Adam followed.

I was right.

It was a blue telephone box. I looked into the sky to look for where it came from. _How could it get here?_ _How did it fly down the streets of London and no one notice?_ _What is it?_

As if answering my questions, the doors of the telephone box popped open and a man stuck his head out.

"Hello there! Could you help me out a bit?" How could this be happening? Phone boxes are really small, only big enough to hold one, maybe two, people. This looked way bigger than it should…

"And exactly who are you?" Adam said, the first thing he's said since this happened.

"Oh, sorry! My mistake, I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him, trying to accustom to what's happening.

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

The man sighed, "I will never get tired of that question. I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor. Call me Doctor, but not THE Doctor because I'm not the only doctor and you humans get so easily confused."

He didn't even know the half of it. The lanky man wasn't making any sort of sense.

"'You humans'? What's that supposed to mean?" Adam questioned, seeming to be as confused as I am.

"Exactly what I said! You humans." He gave us a winning smile, then narrowed his eyes, "You _are_ humans, aren't you?"

And he then pulled something from his pocket. It looked like a wand of some sorts. He pointed it at Adam, and before I could protest, it began to buzz, the blue tip lighting up.

"Yep, definitely humans," he confirmed.

"Of course we're humans! What else could we possibly be?" I scoff. He looked at me in such a way, I didn't question him further.

"Right! So about that help," he completely hopped out of the box, looking around as if everything fascinated him.

"What do you need?" Adam spoke up for me. I smiled at him. He was always such a sweetheart. He always wanted to help, even if it was a weird man coming out of a blue box.

"I need to know where I can get something to cool down something, like a car. The TARDIS loves the stuff, she gulps it right down." He patted the blue door behind him, giving the thing a disturbingly affectionate smile.

"You mean like coolant? And what on earth is a TARDIS?" Adam spoke again.

He looked insulted, "A TARDIS, my dear humans, is a 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space,'" he pointed out the words.

"Space?" Adam looked astounded, "Like… up there kind of space?" he pointed upwards.

"Aw, there's so much more to it than just 'up'…" he paused, as if he wanted a name.

"Oh, yes… I'm Adam Bryson." Adam held out his hand.

"Hello Adam, I'm the Doctor," he smiled, causing Adam to laugh.

"Yes, I know, Doctor. Just Doctor, not THE Doctor, because we tend to get confused."

Doctor's lopsided grin grew, "Oh, I just love you!"

I felt protective of Adam for a moment. The Doctor turned his brown eyes at me, "And who are you?"

"I'm Jessie," I stuffed my hands into my pockets,

"Hello Jessica!" he greeted me as if we were old friends.

"No. It's Jessie."

"And now you're Jessica." He turned on his heel and started walking. Adam and I looked at each other until Doctor turned around and waved his hand.

"Well come on then!" he yelled at us.

Adam gave me the doe-eyed look he always does when he wants something.

"He could be some sort of madman!" I hiss.

"A sexy madman," Adam said under his breath.

"I'm actually a madman with a blue box, thank you very much," the Doctor said.

"What about Alistair?' I said, and Adam's eyes flared wide.

"Should we take him with?" Adam whispered.

"Oooooh, where am I going?" Doctor grinned

"Look, mate, could you sod off for just a moment?" I snapped,

The Doctor made a face then took a few more steps away, "So touchy… You're just as bad as a drunken Captain Jack."

"Are you crazy? Take… take this "Doctor" to Alistair?" I ignored the muttering man

"Would that be bad?" Adam fretted, knitting his hands together.

'Considering how Alistair feels about me, Adam, YES IT WOULD BE A BAD IDEA,' I mentally scream at him.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," I rolled my eyes at Adams puppy pout

"Can we start heading out soon? The TARDIS might start to disappear to another world if we don't start entertaining her."

"Yeah, but how about you come with us first? Your TARDIS can wait."

"Hear that girl? You get to go on vacation!" he smiled at the mysterious blue box. Then, to make me question my sanity further, the box began to _disappear. _I stared, my mouth almost gaping open. Adam chuckled and lifted his hand to close it, not even fazed by what was happening.

"How can you be okay with this?" I stared at him

"This is interesting. I like it." He chuckled.

"No, you can't just 'like' a disappearing phone box and a crazy person falling out of the sky and be okay with it!"

"I wonder what he is," Adam mused aloud.

"He's a freak, that's what he is!"

"Jessica, are you usually this rude? To answer your question Adam, son of Bry, I am an alien. And that's putting it simply!"

"Are there more of you?" Adams eyes grew wide with interest.

The Doctors mood switched to something more depressing. "Not anymore…"

Adam reached out, his hand extended, but then thought better of it and his hand flopped back to his side. The Doctor's smile came back and he just glomped onto the surprised Adam.

"C'mere you! Such fascinating creatures, you humans." He over annunciated 'humans', swaying Adam side to side in his hug.

I grew impatient, "Alright crazy guy, hop off." I glared for extra measure.

"Jessica, I'm going to send you to a meeting with the Face of Boe and he can teach you a few manners," the Doctor 'tsked' at me.

"My name isn't Jessica!" I stomped my foot.

"Alright Jessica, tell me. Have you ever left Britain?"

"No," the both of us answered.

The Doctor let go of Adam, standing straight up, a cheeky smile blatant on his face.

"Then, would you like to join me travelling?"

Adam looked at me.

"No." I said, not even thinking. Not like I had to. I mean, this man is insane! Why would we run off with him?

"But how do you do it? Travel, I mean. I don't see a car…" Adam looked back at the smiling man.

"Two words. Blue. Box. She's a beautiful spaceship and a time traveler. She is also a very good home,"

I felt dizzy.

"Time travel?" Adam gasped.

"Yeaup!" he practically glowed. "So, whaddya say? Want to be my companions? See the worlds? Travel time? Could be fun," he paused, looking at me, "Could be dangerous,"


	3. Chapter 3

I know that Adam is following me, but I don't care. My only focus is getting home. I slow a little. Home. Then home I share with Adam. Adam. The guy I'm totally in love with. And he wants to go with a madman. Whatever. I want to get away. Away from all this madness.

"Jessie! Slow down!" I hear Adam cry out. He grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Why? Why should I? Because you want to go with this madman? This isn't right Adam! This is crazy!" I shout, completely unaware of the fact that we are now in a neighborhood of flat buildings and there is a huge chance of people hearing us.

He stares at me with his big brown eyes. "I want you to let go. To have some fun with me." _With me._ The words ring in my head. I can't say no to him. I sigh and let him walk me a few blocks to where the Doctor was. I didn't realize how far of a walk it really was.

On the way, Adam talked to me about Alistair. "Do you really think we should take the Doctor to stay with him?" I laughed at him. "Are you mad? Alistair already hates me because I'm friends with you!" Adam didn't like the way I talked about Alistair. He snapped, "He doesn't hate you! Did you ever maybe think that you're just hard to get along with?" His words stung me. After a second he realized what he had said and quickly tried to cover it up. "I….I'm so sorry Jessie! I didn't mean it!" I felt it in the pit of my stomach. That feeling you get when you're beyond crying. I looked away from him, unable to speak. "Jessie, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. I'm just very protective of my friends." That's when I had to look at him. "Your _friends_? Alistair is not just your _friend,_ Adam, he's your _boyfriend._" Adam just looked down and said, "I know…but you still can't just assume things about him." I took a deep breath and apologised to Adam.

We walked back to the Doctor, who was waving some sort of blue tool on his blue spaceship thing.

"What's that?" Adam asked. The Doctor looked up from the glasses he somehow obtained. "It's a sonic screwdriver." Suddenly I felt really tired. I started to lie down in the middle of the road. I can't remember much after that, but I remember Adam calling my name and asking me to open my eyes. Then I remember a bright blue light and a faint buzzing sound.

When I woke up I was in my bed. In my flat. In the same clothes I wore yesterday. I looked around, a bit in a daze. "Adam?" I said out loud. My voice was a bit scratchy.

Adam suddenly came into my room carrying a tray of food. He set it on my bedside table and went over to my windows and opened the curtains. It was very bright outside. _How long was I asleep? _Adam wouldn't look at me as he sat down on my bed. I was about to ask him what was wrong when the Doctor came bursting in.

"Good morning Jessica! How was your sleep? You must be very well rested for sleeping for three days!" I rolled my eyes at him. "It's Jessie! Can't you ever…wait. Did you just say _three days?_ I slept for _THREE DAYS_? Why did no one wake me up?" Adam still didn't say anything. The Doctor came over to the side of my bed and looked into my eyes. It was like he was examining me. He took out something from his jacket pocket. It was a silver rod, a few inches long, with a light at the end. He pressed a button and a blue light buzzed in my face. This was the same tool he used the other night. The Doctor never looked away from my eyes. He waved the…what was it called? The…sonic screwdriver around my face. He shook his head and put away the screwdriver. "What is that again?" I tried to ask, but the Doctor shushed me before he gave an answer. He put my face in his hands and closed his eyes. I saw Adam cringe out of the corner of my eye. The Doctor opened his eyes as I asked, "What's going on?" He looked at me with really hard eyes. Wait, not hard. Hurt. He had the most magnificent eyes I've ever seen. He whispered, "Not good. Really not good." He reached in his jacket pocket again and this time pulled out a stethoscope. "So you are a Doctor?" I said without a reply. He put the stethoscope in his ears and used the other end to listen to my heart, but then moved it to my neck. "Not good." He said again.

Adam stood up. "Why don't you just tell her what is going on! I think she deserves to know! Stop just saying 'not good not good' because this is far past not good, this is horrible!" He yelled at the Doctor. I think the Doctor and I were both shocked. The Doctor nodded his head, "Yes. Yes I suppose you're right."


End file.
